broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
092 The Consignment
The background is white. ; Panel 1 Planchett, standing in front of the casket next to Mayor Osgood, closes his eyes and places his hat over his chest, saying "And now, in the tradition of those who have preceded us, we commit this soul to the *infinite hereafter*." Osgood is standing with his head bowed and his face grave, his hat still on his head and his earmuffs on over it. A couple of the mourners are in the background, seen in silhouette, and Maurice's tall figure approaches the two men. He is drawn in silhouette, with his hat on and the ends of his mustache extending beyond his face on both sides. The sky is darker, although the ground is still bright with pure white snow, and snowflakes continue to fall over the scene. ; Panel 2. Planchett leans his head back, his eyes still closed, and continues "The consignment will be initiated by those closest to the dead." ; Panel 3. Morris stands at the head of the coffin, his expression anguished, while Maurice stands at the foot of the coffin. They have taken the length of white fabric that had been hung behind the gravesite and are placing it over the coffin. In front of them, Planchett and Osgood are both taking out plain white pieces of fabric. The pieces appear to be somewhat larger than a handkerchief. The men's faces are somber, and their eyes are closed. The ring of mourners are shown in front of the two, in green and purple silhouettes. ; Panel 4. As Maurice, shown in silhouette, smooths down the fabric over the coffin in the background, Osgood arranges the white fabric over his head. It covers his head and neck entirely. Planchett has already covered his head with his piece of fabric, and stands with his hands clasped behind his back. ; Panel 5. Iris, standing next to Zane, is arranging a similar white piece of fabric over her head. As she adjusts it, she whispers "It's okay if you didn't bring yours, Wadsworth!" Wadsworth looks over at her, his eyebrows raised very high and his mouth in a dismayed frown. His eyes are small, blank circles. ; Panel 6. Maurice stands facing the foot of the coffin, now with the fabric smoothed neatly over the lid. He, too, is wearing a piece of white fabric draped over his head. His shoulders are slumped forward, and he has his hands clasped behind his back. He says "Halleluuuuon." The word is written with some letters slightly larger than others and in a wavy line, as if it's being intoned in a sing-song voice. Behind Maurice are the uneven rows of gravestones. ; Panel 7. Novacek looks thoroughly unnerved. He places a hand by his cheek and, glancing away from Zane nervously, whispers "What the devil is *this* about?" Zane is looking straight ahead of him, his eyes small, terrified circles and his expression blank. He answers "It's my first time at one of these too, if we're lucky." Iris stands to Zane's left, her hood on, while another woman is standing to Novacek's right, also hooded. The rows of mourners behind the two of them are also wearing white fabric over their heads. The word "Halleluuon" is repeated several times in the background, with slight differences in the spelling and placement, as if people aren't chanting it in unison.